Magia
by Harumi AkaiNeko
Summary: When Wally's older sister dies, he's left in charge of his niece. What in the world does this old book have to do with anything? Weird things are happening in the West House Hold, but what does it have to do with Stevie?
1. Wednesday and Wally say goodbye

**This chapter has a lot to do with God and Heaven. I mean no offence to you, if you do not believe in either of them. My appologies if you are offened.**

**Magia**

Chapter One

Wally couldn't believe what the doctor was telling him. In fact, he couldn't believe he was standing there with the doctor. "What? No, you must be mistaken. Wednesday couldn't be dying. She's healthy as a horse!"

The doctor shook his head. Wednesday was dying. His older sister was dying. That couldn't be right! But he looked at the doctor's face and knew that she really was. His eyes stung with tiredness and unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do."

Wally turned from the man and walked numbly to his sister's room. When he got there, she smiled at him. She had light red hair that was past her shoulders and green eyes. Her face was thin and very pretty. Her lips and face were pale, but she seemed so happy.

"Wally, good to see you. How's my baby brother?" she said, smiling slightly. Wally couldn't believe she could be so at ease at a time like this.

"Wednesday, they said that you're sick. Are you really-?" he asked, unable to continue.

"Dying? Yes, Wally, I am. You can say it. It doesn't bother me." She looked out the window next to her bed. "No more hurting, no more tears. A place without violence. That's where I'm going, Wally. And I'm not scared. I'm not scared because I know that fear won't stop it."

Wally stared at her. She was always so happy and playful. She'd always had faith in others and always held on to hope. "What about Stevie? She needs a mom. She's just a kid." Stevie was his thirteen year old niece. She loved her mom so mush…

Wednesday glanced at her brother. "Behind my dresser in my house is a book. I want you to take it and give it to Stevie for her fourteenth birthday. It's a gift that her father gave to me before he died. He said that- she should… have it…" she told him.

She closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them, she looked older. Older than thirty-one years old. Wally kneeled down beside her and held her hand. "Sis, you are such a good person. I know that you'll make it." Wally said.

Wednesday kissed his cheek and sighed. "I love you, baby brother. You're as ready as you'll ever be. Take care."

Wednesday closed her eyes one last time.

Wally had walked numbly out of the room and into the nurses' lounge where they put Stevie. Stevie looked up at him and smiled sadly. Wally sat down beside her and they did what anyone would do. They cried. They cried for a long time.

Wally had lost more than a sister. He lost his best friend. He cried for Stevie and the fact that she just lost her only parent.

* * *

After the funeral, a short man in a tuxedo came and read Wednesday's will. The only other person there was his Aunt Iris. They wanted it to simply be her family.

When the little man read the last line, Wally and Aunt Iris both looked surprised. Stevie had gotten up and left the room. She didn't think they'd go for it, but her mom had told her to have faith in them. Her mother had told her before Wally had came about this. Would they really go for this?

* * *

Okay, first chapter up! What does she mean by "You're as ready as you'll ever be." I guess you'll have to wait and see!


	2. Wait, she left Stevie with WHO!

**Hey, hey! Chapter two! I'd like to thank Kyer, and Familiar-abyss. **

**To Familiar-abyss: I'm glad you like the story!**

**To Kyer: I promise not to appoligize for saying God in my story anymore. And, also, thankyou for being my first reviewer and for your great idea! This chapter's for you, dude! You rock!**

**Magia**

Chapter Two

Wally stared at the little man like he had grown a tail and started doing ballet in a pink dress. "What?"

The man rolled his eyes. "'And, as for my daughter, Stevie, I leave her in the care of my dear, younger brother, Wallace R. West.'"

Wally almost passed out. 'What, on God's green Earth, possessed her to leave her thirteen-and-a-half year old daughter with her twenty-four year old brother?' Wally thought. He would have laughed if it weren't for the annoyed look on the rude little troll's face, which clearly said that he wasn't lying. "So, I'm in charge of her?"

"Yes. You're in charge of her. And Miss Allen since this is your house now, I trust that you'd like me to leave."

* * *

"Aunt Iris, I don't know about this. How do I become a legal guardian, anyway?" Wally asked as Aunt Iris worked on their dinner.

"You have to file a petition. In the petition, you'd have to put Stevie's medical documents and other statements that prove that she's too young to make decisions and care for herself. And after that, they evaluate you and whoever evaluates you either disputes your petition or they don't." she said, opening the refrigerator door. "If they do, you'll have a trial and they'll ask for more proof, but if they don't, then a trial takes place with witnesses to support the need and then you're appointed as her guardian."

"Oh, is that all?" he groaned. He walked outside, where Stevie was laying back in a lawn chair, watching the sun as it neared the horizon. She looked up at him as he walked out and sat down on the grass next to her. "Hey, kiddo. So, I've been thinking and… if I were to take you in, you do know about my job, right?" Stevie glanced at him.

"You mean the cover up job, or the cool job?" Stevie asked, smirking at his dismay. "Chill out, I already knew. No one can get home with pizza that fast." Wally laughed a little, remembering the time he went to get pizza one day while he was visiting his sister.

"I don't want to put any stress on you because of my work, so I'd understand if you don't want me to be your guardian. But, if you do, then I would be around a lot."

"Are you kidding? What kind of weirdo wouldn't want the fastest man alive to be their guardian?" Stevie laughed.

That night, Wally started doing what his aunt had told him to do; he called Stevie's doctor, and her school and had them make copies of Stevie's documents. After that, he sent word to the Tower that he'd be gone for a after that, he pulled out the book from behind Wednesday's dresser. It had a leather cover and a silver latch and the title was very strange. He couldn't even begin to say it out loud. He'd never seen writing like that. It was swirly, and looked like something from the thirteenth century.

"What a weird book…" he mused. He tryed to unlatch the book but it wouldn't open. He grumbled something about it being rusted, standing up and leaving the room to go back to his own.

* * *

The next day, Stevie woke up at three in the morning, and began to recount her dream in her diary. After that, she picked up a novel that was next to her bed. She remembered this book. Her mom got it for her, but she'd never read it.

_The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel_

Stevie opened the cover and started to read:

'_He holds the secret that can end the world. _

'_The truth: Nicholas Flamel was born in __Paris__ on __September 28, 1330__. Nearly 700 years later, he is acknowledged as the greatest Alchemyst of his day. It is said that he discovered the secret of eternal life._

'_The records show that he died in 1418._

'_But his tomb is empty._

'_The legend: Nicholas Flamel lives. But only because he has been making the elixir of life for centuries. The secret of eternal life is hidden within the book he protects — the Book of Abraham the Mage. It's the most powerful book that has ever existed. In the wrong hands, it will destroy the world. That's exactly what Dr. John Dee plans to do when he steals it. Humankind won't know what's happening until it's too late. And if the prophecy is right, Sophie and Josh Newman are the only ones with the power to save the world as we know it._

'_Sometimes legends are true._

'_And Sophie and Josh Newman are about to find themselves in the middle of the greatest legend of all time.'_

By the time she reached the tenth chapter, Wally and Aunt Iris were awake. She slipped out from under her covers and slipped her feet into her slippers. She then stepped into the hall and down the stairs. Stevie poked her head into the kitchen and watched Wally as he cooked pancakes.

Seating herself at the table, she watched him silently. When he turned around, he let out a cry of surprise and the plates in his hands slipped out of his grip, but he quickly caught them. "Hmm…. There should be a bell around your neck, or something, 'cause you nearly scared me out of my skin!" Stevie laughed at that.

Her mom used to say she glided over the ground, because she was so soundless when she moved, she could be right behind you and you'd never even know.

"I started a book last night. It's really good. I like the main character." Stevie said, pouring syrup onto her pancakes. "So, did you get the papers?"

"I'm getting them today."

"That's good."

"Oh, and we're heading to my house today. We have to set your room up and all of that." Wally said, sitting down next to Stevie. Stevie nodded.

The car ride to Wally's house took two and a half hours, since he stopped at her school and doctor's office for her papers. It was funny to see Wally take so long to do something. Think about it: Wally West aka the Flash stuck in traffic!

* * *

That's the second chapter, y'all! Don't forget to review!


	3. The Jugdment, the birthday, the book

**I've decided that I don't have the patients to write all the steps Wally took to be able to adopt Stevie, so I'm just going to skip straight to the last step, which is the trial with witnesses. So, clearly, Wally passed the evaluation. Sorry if this comfuses anyone! LOL Thankyou, for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Wally was so relieved when he got the news about passing the evaluation. But, he had no clue what to do at the trial! So, he went to… THE INTERNET!

So, with Stevie over his shoulder, he looked it up and they read it together. "There it is, Uncle Wally! 'What happens at a guardianship hearing?'"

They both read the article through multiple times before Stevie said, "So, you go to the hearing with a magistrate, and if nobody objects to you being my guardian, you get a letter of guardianship."

Wally seemed a little nervous. "Or, if someone does object, it's a trial, not a hearing, and all of the witnesses get examined and cross-examined…"

"Uncle Wally that is NOT going to happen! Okay, it says that the proposed ward, me, has the right to object to having a guardian appointed to them, and other rights like being present at the hearing, having an attorney to represent me, if I don't have money for an attorney the court appoints one to me, the right to not have my physician/ an other party from testifying against me and the right to have an independent evaluation."

"Great. You get to watch me make a fool of myself…"

"You will NOT make a fool out of yourself!"

The next few days were spent with Linda, Wally's not-quiet-girlfriend. Stevie thought it was hilarious how flustered Wally got around her. Linda took Stevie dress shopping so that she'd 'look nice for the hearing.'

The morning of the hearing Wally told Stevie to go get the dress and change into it.

"I am NOT wearing that thing."

"But you need to look nice."

"I don't care! Being your girlfriend's Barbie doll for three days was enough embarrassment for the century, thank you very much!"

"It's not that bad…"

"…"

"Yeah, okay, it's bad. But you have no choice! We have to be there in an hour!"

"…" Stevie slouched and went up to her room. When she got there, however, she wasn't looking at the big, pink mess that Linda got her, but a really cute, black dress with white dressy jacket and black flats.

She didn't ask questions, because, at that point, she didn't care.

Wally didn't seem to even notice, as she got into the car.

"We have come to our decision. Wallace Rudolph West, we find you… completely capable of raising Miss Stevie."

Wally hadn't been that relived since the day he graduated high school. 'It's a miracle…' he thought to himself.

Stevie and Wally walked out of that room feeling like they'd just won the lottery. But, as they walked toward their car, something caught Stevie's eye: a black cat.

A few weeks had passed, and soon, it was the day of Stevie's fourteenth birthday.

"Are you sure you don't want a party?" Wally had asked Stevie. She had said no, but he bought a cake anyway.

After they shared the cake Wally went upstairs and reappeared with the book wrapped with cloth. "Stevie, your mom told me to give this to you today. I don't know if it will open, though. The latch seems a tad… rusty."

Stevie unwrapped the book and stared at it. "… I don't get it. I can't read this at all." She then tried to open it. "It's stuck."

Stevie sat there and starred at the book in agony. This was the very last gift she'd ever get from her mom, and she couldn't even under stand it. Sure, Wally had gotten her a new bike and Aunt Iris got her a laptop, but she needed this. In a way, it was her mom's presence.

Stevie had always been smart. She could figure out collage level math equations. Her mom loved to tease her with little games… games? Maybe it was a game…

Stevie tweaked the latch over and over. She worked on it for an hour, trying not to lose patients. Why wouldn't it open? What was wrong with it? Why couldn't she-

The clock struck eleven p.m. and suddenly, the latch slipped open! She gasped and jumped away from it, as it started to glow. A blue beam of light shot into the air and the room started to light up.

* * *

The next day, Stevie awoke with a start, sitting up rigidly in her bed. She looked around the room and slipped out of bed and into her bathroom. She got ready for the day: putting on a black shirt with a panda holding a rose on it, a pair of loose jeans and pulling her long, light red hair into a ponytail.

Stevie peeked through the door and saw Wally eating a slice of pizza. She entered the room as Wally said, "Morning, Stevie."

Stevie said the same then added: "It's weird… last night I was in the kitchen, and I remember opening the book, but I don't remember going to bed."

Wally shrugged. "Last night, I came in here and found you asleep at the table. But the book was closed. I guess you fell asleep, and didn't realize it." Wally told her. Stevie nodded slowly, thinking it might be possible.

The doorbell rang, and Stevie looked up to see it was nine forty-six. She grabbed some pizza and went to answer the door. Linda was standing at the door, but Stevie never would have guessed it was her if she'd been across the road; Linda was wearing a pink shirt and jeans, with sneakers.

"Whoa, Miss Linda! Why aren't you wearing work clothes?" Stevie inquired, letting her in.

"You don't need to call me 'Miss' Stevie. I'm not heading to work today. I took the day off, so that I could take you shopping. I heard it was your birthday yesterday and I thought you might like to get something nice."

Stevie showed Linda in and called to Wally that she was visiting. Wally walked in, slowly as Linda doesn't know he's the Flash, and smiled at Linda. "Hey, Linda. What do you have planned?"

Linda just grinned and told him they'd have to wait and see. Stevie got into Linda's car was a pink convertible with tinted side windows. Stevie visually flinched. She hissed at Wally, "I am NOT getting in that… Barbie doll car." Wally grimaced but they both climbed in the car anyway.

* * *

They'd been driving for an hour and a half, and Stevie was dreading the destination that was yet to be revealed. She prayed that it wasn't the Mall… It was. Stevie, Wally and Linda wandered around the Mall aimlessly until Linda stopped in her tracks. She was staring at a cute little shop with cages, toys and bedding. A pet store. Linda grabbed Stevie's hand and drug her into the shop.

Wally followed behind them. "Oh, Stevie look how cute they are!" Linda burst. They were standing in front of a pin full to the rim with puppies. There was also a pin with kittens. Linda was gushing about the dogs and Wally and Stevie waited patiently. Linda showed Stevie several puppies, each of them adorable.

Linda kept telling Wally that this was what Stevie needed. The only people Stevie had been bothered with since her mother passed away were Wally, Aunt Iris and Linda. She needed something to get her mind off of her mom. She needed a pet. "Oh, Stevie! Look at that kitten! Isn't she cute? Do you want a kitten?"

Stevie shook her head. She had always loved animals, cats, dogs, hamsters; but she didn't take an interest in of the animals there. She was about to say she didn't need a pet when a fluff ball caught her eye. It was a small, little thing. It had black, brown and white fur in the distinct fashion of a collie. The puppy was hiding in a corner, under the wooden ramp that lead to the dog houses.

Stevie didn't realize she was moving until she was standing at the door of the pin, looking at the dog. A man walked over and said, "Do you want to take a look?" Stevie nodded and he opened the gate for her. She went over to the ramp, the man at her heels. He nodded at the puppy.

"She's a shy one. No one wanted her, because she was so skittish." he told her. Stevie nodded, but kept walking until she was standing in front of the puppy. "She's about to be two months old. If she doesn't get a home soon, she'll be sent to a kennel."

The puppy walked out slowly and looked up at Stevie. She put her paw on Stevie's shoe and whimpered. Stevie bent over and rubbed the puppy's head. "You're so sweet… Uncle Wally." Stevie called as Wally and Linda approached. "They're gunna send her to the kennel." Wally looked down at the small thing and sighed. Linda smiled brightly as Wally reached for his wallet.

* * *

Stevie was sitting in the back of Linda's car, petting the small pup. There was something about this dog. The thing is, Stevie wasn't sure why she got the dog. Just that when she heard how old the dog was, she crumbled. It was almost two months ago that Wednesday died. And the dag was born that day. It was as if the dog was meant to be hers.

The dog wasn't skittish. Not as far as Stevie could see. She was trying to work out a name for the dog. When they pulled up to the house, Stevie was the first one up the steps and the door was open when she turned the knob. Linda asked Wally, "Did you forget to lock the door?"

Wally told her that he was positive he had. Linda rolled her eyes at him. They walked into the house and when they settled down in the living room, Stevie opened the carrier door and the little dog shot out of it and into the room. She did a lap around the room before running back to Stevie and licking her face.

"That's one fast dog," Wally commented. "Maybe we could call her Flash." Stevie laughed at his joke. Linda didn't find it funny.

"You'd name that cute thing after that jerk?" Stevie shot Wally a look. "What about Molly?" The puppy huffed.

"I don't think so." Stevie said. Wally tried.

"Teddy?"

"Lassie?"

"Minnie?"

"Gracie?"

Stevie didn't like any of them. Linda groaned and said, "We're getting no where! You keep shooting down all of our ideas!" The puppy yipped.

"Shoot?" Stevie inquired.

"Yes, shoot. You know, like you shoot a gun." Linda responded. The puppy yipped.

"Shoot… what about Bullet?" The puppy yipped louder. Stevie laughed. "Okay, Bullet it is!" Linda sighed but Wally nodded.

"Well, she certainly shot out of that carrier like a bullet." he agreed.

* * *

**Well, there was the third chapter! I took a break on writing it because my birthday was the 18th. By this point, I honestly wanted the fourth chapter to be up, but I got writer's block. Sorry, y'all!**

* * *

**Sorry, y'all. I changed it a bit. **


	4. SOS! An AN :

Kari: Hey, everyone!

Stevie: Hello!

Bullet: Yip!

Kari: Well, Stevie, I'm surprised at these stats.

Stevie: For real! Who would have guessed it, eh?

Kari: There seems to have been a sudden popularity of this story.

Stevie: I know! I dunno who these sudden veiwers are, but, heyy, if they like my story, they must be some cool people.

Kari: For real. I mean, I haven't touched this story in like…. *spits out soda* TWO YEARS?

Stevie: O.o whoa.

Kari: hehehehe whoops. I'm kinda… scatterbrained. Sorry guys!

Stevie: It's true. She's both hyper and lazy with a top coat of forgetful. Quite a mixture.

Kari: ^_^" this is true

Marshall Lee: She's been trying to come up with story ideas for AT.

Fionna: Srsly.

Kari: And I also got distracted by Louisianime… Which was AWESOME!

Marshall Lee: You're doing it again.

Kari: Merp. Indeed I am. Hehe.. sorry everyone!

Stevie: Marshall Lee and Fionna aren't even IN this show. =_=

Fionna: STAY ON TOPIC, KARI!

Kari: Gah! Okay, due to the sudden boom in hits on this story, I'm trying to come up with new chapters. This is proving difficult, as I seem to have contracted… *dramatic music* writer's block!

Everyone: Gasp!

Kari: I know! I know! Tis the enemy of all writers!

Stevie: Could someone PLEASE give this girl ideas so we can get this show on the road?

Kari: I might even redo the first three chapters. Maybe. IDEK anymore. T-T meh

Stevie: Ideas for a starving writer? Yes? Please?

Flash: HAVE A HEART!

Bullet: *puppy eyes*


End file.
